No title
by Mizudere
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang persahabatan Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Miyaji yang ditakdirkan bertemu di organisasi sekolah, OSIS. [Nggak tahu ini disebut sequel Nilai uts atau enggak] happy reading aja ya :v. Ada Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1 : stressing

Awal masuk SMA, pasti banyak klub atau organisasi akan berubah menjadi cewek-cewek cabe. Itu maksudnya mereka sedang mempromosikan klub atau organisasi mereka. Mereka akan mendatangi kelas para adik kelas satu per satu. Tetapi, karena ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, mereka semua akan berdiri manis di halaman depan sekolah. Memaksa kehendak terus suka mujinya kelewatan seperti ini.

"Ih... adek... kamu tinggi banget.. ganteng lagi... Ikut klub drumband kami dong~ nanti para cewek pasti naksir." Ucap seorang cewek yang sedang berbicara kepada pemuda bersurai putih. Pemuda itu merasa risih karena baru kali ini kemampuan _misdirection_ nya hilang. Mungkin cewek ini memiliki mata yang hebat. Dia langsung meninggalkan cewek berambut hitam yang rambutnya diikat satu itu. Basket? Oh, dia memang direkrut dari sekolah bernama Teiko, sekolah yang sekarang berada di depan mata abu-abunya. OSIS?! OGAH..! Udah kapok ketemu tugas yang merepotkan itu. No way.

Di pojokkan jalan, sepasang mata sepertinya sedang mengincari pemuda itu. Seorang guru berambut panjang dan wajahnya seperti cewek barusan.

Kita beralih ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat –mungkin mencari klub atau organisasi kesukaan mereka. Yang satunya bersurai kuning sedikit gelap, yang lebih pendek memiliki ciri-ciri berwajah oriental yang manis dan berambut hitam. "Nee nee, Kiyo-chan, kamu mau masuk apa?" Yang bersurai hitam bertanya kepada sang kekasih.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Kalau basket sih pasti iya karena aku direkrut. Tapi sepertinya aku mau masuk OSIS lagi. Kalau Shun?" Jawabnya sekaligus bertanya.

"Heeh.. sepertinya aku tidak ikut basket lagi. Kakak juga menyarankanku masuk klub drumband, tapi aku nggak mau. Aku ingin menjadi DJ di SMA Teiko Radio. Karena sekolah baru harus mengisi hal yang baru. _Kitakor-_ aduh! Jangan mencubit pipiku, Kiyo-chan..!"

"Kalau masih buat pantun lagi, aku cium kamu."

Oke, beralih ke lainnya. Kita abaikan abang kelas yang berwajah gorila –yang tadinya membagikan brosur—menangis meraung-raung karena melihat kejadian yang tidak bagus dilihat untuk seorang jomblo.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang lumayan monyo- yang lumayan tinggi berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Ganteng, mayan lah. Bisa buat tante-tante girang atau para cabe klepek-klepek lihat matanya yang begitu tajem. Pemuda itu membawa tiga formulir yang diambilnya di berbagai tempat klub. Ada OSIS, karate, basket. Borong aja tuh semua nya dek.

Bukan, bukan. Karate dan basket yang menjadikan pemuda itu bisa masuk ke sekolah nomor satu di daerahnya. Tetapi, kalau OSIS itu karena paksaan dari seseorang. Mantan abang kelasnya yang memakai kacamata dengan lensa berbentuk oval. Yang itu lho, yang suka ngomong "d'aho" itu. Entah mengapa orang itu memang selalu mengincari pemuda monyong ini.

" _Elu pokoknya masuk OSIS kalau enggak gua meminta izin Pak Shirogane untuk nambahi latihan elu tiga kali dalam seminggu."_ Busyet dah. Ini memang takdir sialnya.

Mereka bertiga, dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dalam organisasi yang biasa disebut OSIS.

.

.

Setiap calon anggota pasti melewati masa MOS. Lumayan merepotkan, tetapi itu membangun sifat kerjasama dan saling menghargai. Di situ juga para senior bisa mendata para calon anggota. Banyak yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak kuat dengan tekanan di sana. Tetapi mereka bertiga masih bertahan karena sudah pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Tidak, yang bernama Nijimura itu sebenarnya paksaan dari salah satu seniornya, dan pemuda bernama Mayuzumi terpaksa karena salah satu guru menyuruhnya.

Siapa sangka kalau mereka mengajukan diri menjadi seksi keamanan dan ketertiban di organisasi terebut. Para senior setuju-setuju saja karena sifat mereka memang cocok di bagian itu. Sifat Nijimura yang tegas dan bisa menghajar siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, sifat Miyaji yang _hot-blooded_ , dan sifat Mayuzumi yang ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos dan biasanya omongan dia bisa menurunkan mental seseorang.

Tetapi mereka harus menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Ya, _stressing_.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di ruangan OSIS karena disuruh senior. "Ah, bikin stress emang kalo yang itu." Ucap Nijimura. Tetapi ada yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan ungkapan Nijimura.

"Yah tapi itu ketahuan siapa yang mentalnya rendah di sini." Sahut pemuda berambut kuning. Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Matanya masih terpaku dengan novel yang dibeli nya kemarin.

Baru saja percakapan itu selesai,

 **BRUK...**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara kasar. Seorang, ah beberapa senior memasuki ruangan itu. Trio NijiMayuMiya langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menunduk. Ini adalah kegiatan yang dibicarakan mereka tiga barusan. _Stressing_.

Sial, hari ini terlalu sial. Masalahnya yang masuk ke ruangan itu adalah Bang Hanamiya dan kawan-kawannya yang berandal.

Banyak suara-suara yang berisik dan bisa membuat mental jatuh drastis. Suara pukulan papan tulis, kursi yang jatuh, lemparan barang yang hampir mengenai mereka, hal itu yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Tetapi tetap saja mereka takut. Luar biasa kegiatan ini.

"KALIAN SEMUA UDAH JADI PAHLAWAN MAU MASUK SEKSI KETERTIBAN...?!" Suara bang Hanamiya yang kasar berdengung di telinga para adik kelas. Semua nya terdiam, tidak mau jawab.

"KALIAN SEMUA INI BATU ATAU APA,, HAH...?!" Suara salah satu temannya –mereka tidak tahu siapa karena mereka sedang menunduk—juga ikut membentak. Akhirnya mereka menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. "Iya, kak."

"Oh,, Hanamiya." Orang itu memanggil sang ketua seksi ketertiban –Bang Hanamiya—dengan jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya menunjuk Miyaji. "Ini nih. Ini kan mantan adik kelas elu waktu SMP." _Mampus kuadrat_ , batin Miyaji. Padahal dirinya sudah memastikan bahwa Bang Hanamiya sudah lupa dengan dirinya. Walaupun itu mustahil karena Bang Hanamiya juga anggota OSIS waktu masa SMP nya.

"Oh,, ini Miyaji kan?" Tanya Bang Hanamiya sambil mendekati pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi. Tangannya sudah siap mendorong Miyaji, dan itu benar-benar dilakukannya. Miyaji akhirnya terjatuh dan tubuhnya mengenai ujung kursi yang berada di belakangnya.

"ELU UDAH MERASA LEBIH HEBAT DARI GUA...?!" Bentakan Bang Hanamiya luar biasa keras. Nyali Miyaji sedikit menciut. Miyaji takut menjawab. Bang Hanamiya pun langsung emosi. "njing. Anak sekarang memang sombong." Bang Hanamiya pun meninggalkan Miyaji yang masih duduk di lantai.

Sang ketua seksi ketertiban pun melihat adik kelas berambut abu-abu. Yang merasa dipandang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh, ini nih yang direkomendasikan sama guru-guru tapi nggak ikut MOS sekolah..?!" _kampret gua ketahuan_ , batin Mayuzumi. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dia tidak ikut MOS sekolah karena dirinya sakit cacar ketularan adiknya. Padahal dia sudah izin ke guru-guru. Iya sih, memang nggak adil ikut MOS. Dengar dari curcolan teman monyongnya (baca aja Nijimura) yang kedengarannya menyiksa, Mayuzumi mengerti kesengsaraan para anak-anak kelas satu.

"ELU CINTA NGGAK SAMA SEKOLAH INI,, HAHH...?!" Bang Hanamiya membentak Mayuzumi. Tetapi Mayuzumi tetap memasang wajah madesu nya. Eits, tapi takut dibilang kayak batu lagi, akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab. "Cinta bang.."

Bang Hanamiya langsung menarik lengan Mayuzumi dan pergi menuju tepi ruangan. Bang Hanamiya mengangkat kepala Mayuzumi yang tadinya tertunduk. "ELU CIUM TEMBOK INI. SEKARANG...!"

Nijimura dan Miyaji –yang mendengar ucapan Bang Hanamiya—menahan tawanya. Cinta sih cinta, tapi nggak usah gini juga kalee. Rupanya enak banget ya kalo _stressing_ adik kelas.

Mayuzumi pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh abang kelasnya. Segera, ia mencium tembok-chan dengan kasih sayang. Senior yang lainnya hanya diam –malah salah satunya asyik dengan permen karet. Dua adik kelas yang masih menunduk mencoba melirik ke arah Mayuzumi yang masih asyik mencium tembok-chan dengan seduktif. Akhirnya satu tawa berhasil lolos dari mulut salah satu dua anak itu.

 **PFFFTTTT...**

Ya, orang itu adalah Nijimura. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Mayuzumi yang terlalu mengikuti perintah Bang Hanamiya. Yah, kalo dirinya menjadi pemuda itu _,_ pastinya dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Miris.

Bang Hanamiya mendengar tawa Nijimura, langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Kepala Nijimura semakin menunduk, takut ditendang atau didorong seperti Miyaji.

"Elu kenapa ketawa...?! Udah merasa hebat..?!" Tanya Bang Hanamiya dengan suara yang mengintimidasi. Nijimura terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencari alasan. Memaksakan otak-otaknya untuk mengolah kata-kata yang sopan dan bisa meredakan amarah Bang Hanamiya.

Tiga puluh detik sudah berjalan, otak Nijimura sudah berjalan.

"Nggak bang. Gigi saya begetar..." Dengan polosnya, alasan itu keluar dari mulut monyongnya.

 _KRIK_

 _KRIK_

 _KRIK_

 **PFFFFFTTTTTTT...**

Sontak semua senior selain Bang Hanamiya menahan tawa mereka. Bang Hanamiya _facepalm_. Dirinya berpikir kenapa Jupe merekomendasikan anak yang kampret seperti ini. Alasannya bego banget.

Emosi nya mereda, sudah kehabisan bahan kayakanya. Akhirnya Bang Hanamiya memberikan kode ke semua untuk meninggalkan tiga anggota kelas satu. Tidak ada pesan apapun, hanya ditinggalkan dimana semua anak masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah ditinggalkan, gelak tawa terdengar di ruangan itu.

Bego-bego tapi jadi dewi fortuna bagi temannya.

TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga :v

Ini cerita ane dengar dari teman saya. Jujur, stressing membuat ane menjadi stress. Saya nggak ikut OSIS sih, tapi saya ikut ekstrakulikuler Drumband /ONE B*ND ONE V*ICE...! (Semboyan drumband sekolah ane) :v. Yah itu adalah mimpi terburuk sekaligus kenangan terindah buat ane. Apalagi ane masih ingat kalo ane nangis pas stressing. Malu nya itu lho, hiks.

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2 : HABEDE MONYONG

Ini anggap aja Nijimura udah kelas dua dan sekelas sama Miyaji dan Mayuzumi. Daripada buat baru lagi, lebih baik ane post di ff ini XD

Thanks to : SkipperChen, AkiyamaSeira, aka. hikasa , Cupi, Tsukkika Fleur, guntinggalau, ai. smith1301.

Untuk akun yang nggak bisa di pm-in*? XD ane jawab di sini aja yaa..

 **Cupi** : YESSS...! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGE SHIP MAYU X TEMBOK XD HAHAHA... Semoga doanya dikabulkan yaa X'D

 **guntinggalau** : wahahaa... jangan ngakak di tengah malemm... nanti ada yang bangun lho~ wkwkwkwkwkwk X'D sip makasih yaa

Oke, mungkin ff ini latarnya menjadi bolak-balik karena ff ini hanya sekumpulan cerita tentang Nijimura, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi. Maaf ya kalo itu ganggu banget. wkwk. XD silahkan membaca...!

* * *

Siapa bilang kalau ulang tahun itu menyenangkan? Orang yang sebelumnya dibully bakal dibully habi-habisan dengan teman-teman.

Contohnya Nijimura. Ulang tahunnya tanggal 10 juli. Lahir dari rahim umi. Umi siapa? Umi istrinya abi dong.

Pagi-pagi dia mengecek WA karena banyak pesan yang masuk. Nampaknya banyak fans yang naksir.

Berawal dari sang kekasih, Himuro Tatsuya.

 _Happy Birthday ma Shuuzo! Hope you get better. I love you, babe. :*Malam ini aku ke rumah ya~_

Hm, adem banget liatnya. Beruntung dah punya pacar kayak Tatsuya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Nijimura langsung membalas pesan itu.

 _Thanks ma love :) Iya, main aja ke rumah, hehe._

Anjay.

.

Kedua, pesan dari Grup anggota OSIS.

* * *

 _ **RyoutaKise**_

BANG NIJIMURA...! HEPI BASUDEI SSU..! SEMOGA MAKIN PINTER, MAKIN GANTENG, MAKIN MONYONG /EH XD. AH, POKOKNYA TERBAIK LAH SSU.. :3

 _ **HanaMakoto**_

Baru tahu gua elu bisa ultah. HBD ya monyong, HBD ya mantan anggota seksi ketertiban yang sekarang udah jadi WAKIL ketua. Ingat tuh.. WAKIL KETUA. bukan Ketua. Semoga gigi elu nggak begetar lagi pas gua stressing.

 _ **DaiKiAo**_

Selamat ulang tahun MANTAN kapten basket..! Semoga bisa ngalahin aku dalam _one-on-one_ eh tapi nggak mungkin lah :v

 _ **OotsuboTaechan**_

HABEDE ABANG NIJIMURA! MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA KAK HIMURO YAA.. :D

 _ **YukioKatsamatsu**_

HBD mas broh! Semakin tua semakin baik yoo. *thumbs up*

 _ **AkashiSeIjUro**_

Happy birthday Bang Nijimura. Semoga bisa naik pangkat jadi ketua :) /NGGAKMUNGKINLAH.

 _ **ClutchHyuuga**_

Elu bisa ultah, coeg? WOW. Habede aja dah buat adek kelasku yang paling TAMPAN DAN BERANI. Banyak minum susu Hailo dek, biar tumbuh ke atas, bukan ke depan 0:)

 _ **KoutaRou**_

Cieeee.. Nijimura-san ultah nihhhhh. Makan-makan nya yaaaaa :v

 _ **OgiShigehiro**_

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ABANG TERKECEH..! Semoga bisa naik pangkat dan gantiin Akashi :v /NGGAKMUNGKINLAH (ikutan Akashi-sama :v)

(picture : gambar Nijimura yang sedang ngomong di depan publik dengan mulutnya yang monyong)

* * *

Yah, lumayan ngeselin sih baca nya. Apalagi lihat gambar yang dikirim adik kelasnya –Ogiwara. Masa iya sih mulut gua monyong nya kayak gitu?! Ah, itu pasti editan, batin Nijimura tidak terima.

Apa-apaan itu Aomine?! Suka banget pake capslock.

(Nijimura nggak berani menyumpahi Hyuuga, Akashi sama Hanamiya. Karena dia masih belum bayar hutang. Nanti kuburannya sempit)

.

.

.

.

Sekarang inilah momen yang paling dibenci si monyong.

Jarinya menekan grup kelas tercintah nya. Ya,, tercinta.

Terlihat nama grup yang awalnya 'Kelas doea setrip enam' menjadi 'HABEDE MONYONG TERCINTA LOPHE LOPHE MUACHH' dilengkapi dengan foto profil grup berubah menjadi wajah Nijimura yang mulutnya lagi... ah sudahlah. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, lalu hembuskan. Jangan harap ada ucapan HBD-an dari mereka. JANGAN HARAP..!

* * *

 _ **MayuzumiChihiro**_

Niji pembual pencuri pengkhianat pecundang dan pelacur...!

 _ **MoriyamaYoshi**_

PELIT

 _ **Rikoriko**_

KIKIR

 _ **KiyoshiMiyaji**_

PENDUSTA, BAKHIL, KIKIR, PELIT, AZAZIL...!

 _ **MomoSatsu**_

SOMBONG

*NYAKMONG

 _ **Imayoshi~**_

Mon

 _ **Fukufukui**_

Nyong

 _ **Imayoshi~**_

Bi

 _ **Fukufukui**_

Bir

 _ **Rikoriko**_

Suka minjam pulpen orang terus nggak dibalikkin :(

 _ **MayuzumiChihiro**_

Hati-hati ditraktir sama si monyong pencuri.. duet haram...

 _ **MomoSatsu**_

Situ padahal mau juga makan duit haram :), dasar madesu.

 _ **KiyoshiMiyaji**_

Elu kok tahu itu duit haram? :)

 _ **Fukufukui**_

Tahu dong :) (sembah Bapa' Mayuzumi..)

 _ **MayuzumiChihiro**_

Wow,,,, nggak muncul-muncul tu anak. UDAH MAMPOZZ KAH...?!

 _ **KiyoshiMiyaji**_

Nyong,, Elu kemana?! Kami membutuhkanmu untuk jadi bahan kami :(

 _ **Imayoshi~**_

*nonton aja*

 _ **KiyoshiMiyaji**_

Oh, si monyong lagi curi.. buat traktir kita makan-makan. kalo ultah baik banget ya kakak WAKIL KETUA kita ini..! :)

 _ **MoriyamaYoshi**_

nama nya juga anak YOUNG

mon-YOUNG

 _ **Rikoriko**_

X'D Eh, anak orang dibully, kasian wkwkwk

 _ **MayuzumiChihiro**_

Si monyong udah mampus. Bibirnya keberatan.

 _ **MomoSatsu**_

X'D ih, monyong jahat sama istrinya sendiri...

 _ **MoriyamaYoshi**_

X'D luar biasa abang ketua dan wakil seksi ketertiban kita ini... *noticemebangmadesuandnanas:3

* * *

.

.

.

 _Chaos_.

Biarkan Nijimura menjadi _silent reader_ saja. (KAMPRET..! DASAR NANAS SAMA MADESU MEMANG CARI RUSUH RUPANYA...! AWAS AJA ELU BERDUA..)

 **TBC~**

Mayuzumi dipanggil Bapa' Mayuzumi sama Fukui karena dia paling dibutuhkan di saat ulangan.

Maap aja lah kalo gaje X'D kalo mau baca ya silahkannnn... :v

*nyakmong : singkatan dari 'banyak omong' :v

Chapter selanjutnya, latar waktu cerita kembali lagi menjadi anak kelas satu SMA. Maaf banget dah kalo latarnya suka bolak-balik XD


	3. Chapter 3 : udah menguap, Tetsuya

**Warning : Muslim!Chara**

Siang yang cerah, sampai-sampai jemuran kayak habis disetrika. Panas bro, panas, panas, panas, panas.

"Panas, panas, panas sekali." Suara dari mulut pemuda yang begitu mirip ikan koi yang ada di kolam yang terletak di depan rumah Mayuzumi keluar dengan merdu nya. Pemuda itu bersama ketiga temannya duduk di ruang tengah rumah temannya bernama Mayuzumi. Tadi ada rapat OSIS yang durasi nya sangat lama, lalu ada kegiatan klub basket yang latihannya menyerupai hukuman neraka yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Yang kasih porsi latihan padahal anak setan, bukan setannya. (seketika Riko bersin-bersin di kamarnya)

"Panas, panas, panas,"

"Berisik elu nyong." Sebuah suara dari pemuda bersurai kuning gelap terdengar oleh pemuda yang daritadi mengeluh. "Kan gua nggak tahan, Miyaji. Kenapa sih si Riko kasih porsi kayak gitu pada saat bulan puasa." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu manyun, suara manja dari dirinya membuat Miyaji ingin muntah. Merasa malas mau ngomong sama pemuda itu, kedua manik Miyaji beralih ke Mayuzumi yang sedang menonton TV dengan _khusuk_. Tetapi semua berubah ketika..

" _Jalani Bulan yang suci dengan SEGARNYA Marj*n...~"_

Entah kenapa, ketiga pemuda itu merasa bahwa ada salah satu kata yang sengaja ditekankan di iklan tersebut, membuat mereka menelan ludah masing-masing.

Cih, Mayuzumi seperti nya kesal bung. Merasa muak, pemuda itu mengganti _channel_ dengan memencet tombol yang ada di _remote_ TV yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di tangannya.

" _Berbagi bersama, di Pi*z* H*t~"_

Ganti lagi.

" _Isinya sangat renyah, minuman ini juga pas untuk makanan yang seperti ini. Sangat menyejukkan di tenggorokan saya._ Good job _buat kamu._ " Dan acara masak-memasak malah muncul di hadapan mereka.

Mayuzumi udah ngurut dadanya. Sabar dalam bulan yang suci ini. Kalo misalnya nggak batal, dia sudah mengabsen satu persatu para binatang yang ada di muka bumi dari A sampai Z. (terdengar suara bersin anjing adik Mayuzumi -Nigou- karena ada yang memikirkan dirinya -atau bangsanya)

"Eh, katanya biar nggak panas pura-pura kedinginan." Satu suara akhirnya keluar dari salah satu pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Eh, beneran Nijimura?" Tanya Mayuzumi penasaran. Tumben dia menyahut ucapan orang? Mungkin efek cuaca yang begitu panas. Nijimura pun mengangguk. "Oke, coba yuk." Mayuzumi –yang daritadi berada di di depan TV—langsung menghampiri Nijimura yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Tadi Mayuzumi dan Miyaji yang duduk di lantai yang diselimuti oleh karpet, sekarang hanya Miyaji sendiri yang duduk di lantai.

Nijimura beranjak bangun dan duduk, di sampingnya sudah ada Mayuzumi. "Siap?" Tanya Nijimura, Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat, mencoba berpura-pura menggigil. Berguman 'dingin, dingin, dingin sekali' supaya otak mereka memerintahkan hipotalamus untuk tidak mengeluarkan enzim bradikinin supaya keringat mereka tidak keluar lagi.

"Elu kayak gitu terus malah kelihatan makin gerah gua lihatnya." Celetuk Miyaji membuat adegan NijiMayu terhenti. Mereka pun langsung berlarian ke arah kipas angin yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "Ide elu bego banget ya nyong." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil membuka baju nya supaya badannya bisa menyentuh udara surga dari kipas angin. Nijimura tidak peduli dengan omongan temannya, dirinya juga ikut-ikutan lepas baju karena panasnya luar biasa.

Miyaji dari tadi diem aja sambil nonton adegan NijiMayu secara live. Sebenarnya dia ingin foto mereka berdua terus kirim ke temannya bernama Momoi yang sekarang menjadi manager klub basket sekaligus wakil sekretaris OSIS lewat WA. Kebetulan temannya itu suka nge-ship mereka. Tapi Miyaji nggak mau Momoi batal puasa, nanti dianya yang dosa _–kitakore_.

" _Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar."_ Azan dzuhur sudah tiba, kedua pemuda yang daritadi ngadem di depan kipas-chan langsung beranjak berdiri. Miyaji juga beranjak berdiri. "Eh, tumben elu semangat nyong? Biasanya kan elu nggak sholat?"

"Kampret lu madesu. Gua kan ingin jadi anak alim seperti Nakamura."

.

.

Mereka akhirnya mengambil air wudhu di halaman belakang rumah Mayuzumi. Di sana ada keran dengan air yang sangat deras jika kita membuka kerannya. Airnya begitu jernih, dingin lagi.

Pertama Mayuzumi, kedua Miyaji, dan terakhir Nijimura. Air jernih itu keluar ketika Nijimura memutar pegangan keran yang ada di hadapannya. Mulai dari baca niat, kumur-kumur, bersihkan hidung dan muka, basuh kedua lengan bagian bawah, basuh rambut, bersihkan telinga, dan kedua kaki pun dibersihkan sampai mata kaki. Lalu Nijimura membaca do'a setelah wudhu dan bergegas untuk sholat.

"Bang Nijimura."

"HUWAH..!" Nijimura kaget karena tiba-tiba adik Mayuzumi –Tetsuya namanya, beda setahun dengan kakaknya—sudah berada di sampingnya. Seketika Nijimura merasa kasihan dengan orang tua mereka karena penyakit jantung mereka kumat gara-gara anaknya yang munculnya selalu dadakan.

Tetsuya hanya datar seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Nijimura ramah. Tetsuya sepertinya takut untuk berbicara. "Nggak usah takut. Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Nijimura lagi sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut.

 _Nak Niji, nggak takut sama istri yang selalu menjadikanmu sasak tinju?_

Tunggu, siapa istri nya?! Masih menjadi misteri.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa kalian bertiga kalau berkumur tiga kali yang keluar hanya dua kali?"

.

.

.

"Itu airnya udah menguap, Tetsuya."

"Hoo, gitu."

* * *

TBC~

WAHAHAHAHA...! Ayo yang wudhu pas mau sholat.. :) air nya jangan menguap di dalam mulut yaa. :)

 **Terima kasih untuk** : Tsukkika Fleur, Cupi, Andra Ferumi, arejelquin, Akiyama Seira, hanahasuna.

Untung **Hanahasuna** -san mengingatkan ane tentang rambut mayu. wkwkwkwk. Sekali lagi makasih yo :3

Terima kasih juga yang udah nge-follow sama nge-fav ff ane :3 :D

Selamat berpuasa kawan, ingat pesan ane yang di atas :v

Jaa~


End file.
